Legend of Zelda: The Final Ballad
by Nerokin4
Summary: Connor, Kyra, and Ethan aren't the only ones with a connection to the Triforce. There are three others, And is someone pulling the Strings to Deman's plots? and how can Connor use Darker Powers than he was?
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda

The Final Ballad

The Advent Sword

Antoinette, David and Garret were brought to the Council of Sages. Connor was still glad to see his distant cousin after some seven years. That was when her father was tested positive for Lupus Erythematosus. He heard that the once great man died the day Connor became this legendary hero.

Rauru the Sage of Light looked at Antoinette.

"You truly are the Hero of Spirit's daughter," He said. He turned to the Council. "All in favor of going through with their plan say 'aye'." Almost all hands went up and almost everyone said aye. Only Darunia, the Goron Sage of Fire, was not convinced.

"Rauru I know that this plan just may work, but there are still flaws in it, including the possibility that there may be an Innocent body after this," he said. "Even though I'm known for my, shall we say, Bull-Headedness, I don't want anyone's death on my conscience."

"We'll be careful Lord Darunia," Antoinette promised. "But Right Now you need the power of the Antiforce as much as you need the Triforce."

"I don't see why we should allow you to _Try _and assist us if we don't know what you've been up to for the past seven years."

Antoinette and Darunia stared down for what seemed like hours. Then finally Darunia backed down.

"Have you brought the Swords?" Saria asked.

"Oh! Yes I have." Antoinette said. She presented two sheathed swords to the Kokiri Sage of Forest. One was a sword that had wind designs for a guard and an hourglass design in the middle of the Hilt. When Drawn, Connor knew there was an eye design on the blade because he knew the Hero of Winds used this sword against Bellum, the Great Evil Phantom. The other had a guard that looked like a Spirit Track. There was a golden Triangle holding the Hilt, Guard and the Blade together. The Hero of Spirits used this sword against the Demon Lord, Malladus.

"Thank you," Saria said. She took the Swords from Antoinette. "And the sword I needed as a base, do you have it?"Antoinette took her own sword off of her waist, and handed it to the Sage.

"Now to begin." Saria raised the swords above her head. They started floating and circling a fixed point above Saria's head. They spun so fast that they started to glow and eventually the circle shrunk until it was just a dot in the middle of the air. The dot expanded into the shape of a sword. It looked the same length as Antoinette's but it looked different in structure. The guard was shaped like two branches fanning in opposite directions. The guard looked like the stump of a tree, with the roots for a pommel.

"This is the Advent Sword, a sword that matches the power of the Master Sword. Take good care of it."

"I will."

Connor had to wonder when Saria and Antoinette had contact with each other. And he had to question when and where Antoinette had gotten the Phantom and Lokomo Swords. But those were questions for another time. The alarm sounded for Dark Link and his partners, along with a hoard of Troblins and a new kind of goblin called a Baloblin.

"Power of Hylia! Awaken within me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Control Over the Darkness

They reached the port, where they saw the trio waiting for them. They looked a little shocked to see more than three, but then just a little annoyed. Then Antoinette drew the Advent Sword and swung. It sent two swirling beams of energy into the crowd of Troblins and Baloblins. The beams took out half of the enemy forces. Now it looked as though Dark Link was scared. Now he looked at the remaining forces and ordered them to attack. But before the enemy could reach them, David drew thirty knives and threw them to half the forces, killing each of them. Garret took out his hammer and brought it down on the ground causing a tremor strong enough to send the rest into the sewers.

"Thanks guys," Connor said. "Those three go to us!" he, Kyra and Ethan rushed to a shocked Dark Trinity.

Ethan took out the Ganon Sword. He slashed down Star Ganondorf but he just got right back up. Kyra took out the Elven sword. She cut at non-vital points on Shadow Zelda's body but that didn't work much. Then Connor had to face Dark Link. Pulling out the master sword he sliced down the dark sword that Dark Link had.

"With the Power to Rule!" Ethan yelled. A barrier appeared around Star Ganondorf's skin and prevented him from moving.

"With the Wisdom to Guide!" Kyra exclaimed. Chains appeared and locked Shadow Zelda in her place.

"With the Courage to Lead!" Connor shouted. A cage appeared around Dark Link, trapping him in place.

"Ready Guys!?" Kyra yelled to Antoinette's team. With a nod, Antoinette put away her sword, and David and Garret followed suit. They each aimed their fist at the same point. They charged a dark energy to their hands, the Antifore Blast.

"Antiforce Blast!" with that the energy was released in strait lines until they met at the point they were aimed for and went further along Antoinette's line even stronger. The blast created a mark on the hands of the Dark Trinity. It looked like a bird in its simplest construction. Their power was sealed in this mark, leaving behind school reporter, Lisa Claudius, Kyra's brother, Keith Partridge, and Jason Simian, School reporter and Half Brother to Connor.

"Jason!" Connor yelled. This should've been obvious but he was half relieved that he had his brother back, and half scared that Jason might be gone. However with the yelling of his name, Jason woke up, along with the others of the Dark Trinity.

"Connor!?" Jason exclaimed. "You are the Hero of Universia!?"

"Long story, but at least you're okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Finding Deman

Kyra was glad that her brother was back to normal. Well Mostly, the dark power still had a hold of The Trinity, but they were able to control it more. They became helpful allies on multiple occasions In the Battles with Deman.

Keith was all the family she cared about. None of her family members cared about her. In fact, after she was born, she and Keith were taken in by an old woman who put them through school, and took care of their basic needs.

This was going to be a long "journey" if you could call it that. When the Council next met it was over the next course of action in Fighting Deman.

"I suggest that we find out where he is first," Darunia said. "We'll be one step closer to taking him down after that."

"Darunia," Saria said. "While you bring up a good point, opening our minds to locating his base may leave our location vulnerable. I don't think we should risk it."

"Some things are worth the risk," Ruto, Sage of Water, said. "Just look at what the Hero of Time did after Risking Hyrule for seven years."

"The Final vote should go to the Rightful heir to Hyrule's throne," Rauru said. They all turned to Kyra, even the teams who weren't on the Council. She wondered how long it would take to find the Base if only one Sage were searching… she voiced this wonder.

"It would take a week… maybe two," Impa, Sage of Shadows, said. "And our cover might not be as strong, but it would still be good enough."

"Then I want a volunteer working on it," Kyra said.

"I'll do it," Nabooru, Sage of Spirit, said. "I will do this to Repay Link for helping me take down Ganondorf… the first time."


	4. Chapter 4

Dais

Kyra waited for weeks for Nabooru to come up with the Location of the Base Deman was hiding in. Finally she found it under water in the Seaview Harbor. The Dark Trinity still couldn't be trusted to make their own decisions with the Dark power, so Kyra and Antoinette volunteered to keep an eye on them while they stormed Deman's Base.

They reached the base underwater, the Swords that Connor, Jason, and Antoinette had were the keys to a portal that could bring them to the gates of the fortress. The last person they were expecting to be behind the gates and in the entrance hall was Deman himself. That was the very person who was standing to welcome the heroes.

"Welcome, Connor Blacksmith, Kyra Metalsmith, Ethan Silversmith," he said. More politely as if he were talking to friends rather than enemies. "I need your help."

"Why would we help you!?" Ethan yelled. "It's thanks to you that Hyrule was destroyed!"

"I was… convinced to do those things, I have an idea as to who did the convincing, but I need your help to confirm it, Connor Blacksmith."

"Why me?" Connor asked.

"Do you think that the original Hero of the Goddess was a soul that Hylia created just to fulfill her plans to erase Demise?" Deman queried. "Follow me and you will know the truth." Connor was confused. To tell the truth so was Kyra, she knew that Zelda, her ancestor(s) was basically a reincarnation of the Goddess Hylia. The first Zelda remembered Hylia's life before she gave up her immortality to motivate the Hero she chose. What was Deman saying that Hylia did not create Link? They reached the throne room of the fortress. Deman sat in the throne and hunched over, Like Connor did to show that he was listening, but wished he didn't have to hear it.

"My Father's name is Cruxius, the Chaos Mage," Deman said. "I was the one who inherited his magical abilities, while Vaati took after our mother, who was a Minish. My father happens to be a Reincarnation of Demise, the Demon King killed by the Hero of the Goddess, the original Link.

"What Link did not know was that Demise _recognized_ his face. He didn't piece it together in time; he was sealed into the Master Sword by Link before he could figure it out. My father figured it out when he was old enough to remember the fight he had with the Hero of the Goddess."

"Where did Demise see Link's face?" Connor asked. Deman ran his hand down his face.

"The same thing that your mother sees in your face Connor, he saw the face of his son." Everyone was caught off-guard by this. Especially Connor.

"But Link _helped_ Hylia _destroy_ Demise!" Kyra shouted. "There's no way that Link would be the Son of his Enemy!"

"Dais was a traitor, from the moment the war began," Connor said. "He fell in love with Hylia when they were both young, when they were Immortal, the feeling was mutual. But the war for the Triforce ensued during Dais' Age of adulthood leaving Dais to choose between his love, and his family." Connor looked surprised that he had this knowledge, more surprised than anyone else. "The choice was easy, Demise was vey abusive. Hylia came up with the plan that Link set into motion after Dais helped her raise Skyloft to protect her people, and the Triforce. Demise was there to see Skyloft ascend and he was furious. Dais fought to protect Hylia, but Demise overpowered him, took his immortal form and killed him in cold blood. Everything after that is a blur."

"That's because Demise erased all memories of his existence," A new voice joined in. "No one but Hylia would remember him, and then she surrendered her immortal form, and those memories were erased from her mind."


End file.
